Dammit, Trent
by coffeerush
Summary: Kirby goes to the washroom to take a leak. Trent has something else in mind.


**Hey guys! This is just a short story featuring my favorite couple,Trent and Kirby. No real plot in here, just a good time. Enjoy! :)**

**Oh, and I'm gonna let you in on a secret *looks around before beckoning you closer* It's my first fanfic _ever. _So please, comment and critique away.  
**

**

* * *

**

Kirby tapped his foot impatiently. Mr Hattrick, with his boring, head-hurting math and his ass-ugly loafers wasn't letting his go to the washroom until classwork time (A.K.A. throw erasers and paper airplanes while Hattrick makes photocopies time). He sighed and slumped in his seat, eyes glazing over the notes on the chalkboard.

"Which brings us to property number two: Inscribed angles subtended from-"

Kirby shot his hand up and started speaking before Hattrick could acknowledge him. "Listen sir, I _really _gotta drain the main vein, if you know what I mean." Damon, sitting behind him, let out a poorly muffled laugh.

Mr. Hattrick gave him a nearly lethal glare before turning back to Kirby. "Is it an emergency, Mr Olsen?" he said, obviously holding back a tone matching his expression.

"Yes, sir!" Kirby practically shouted at him.

Mr. Hattrick waved a hand towards the door. "Fine, Mr. Olsen.....you may go, but you must remember to copy down what you miss."

Kirby was out of his seat at "Fine". "'Course, sir. You know I will." He hurried to the door.

"And don't take too long!" Hattrick called after him.

* * *

In the washroom, with the urinal in front of him, Kirby thought about random things. Should he buy those shoes he'd been eying in Old Bullworth Vale? He didn't want to seem like a chick, with his other pairs neatly lined up and painstakingly cared for back in his dorm room. He tucked himself back into his boxers and went to zip up his fly. Well, no one had bothered him about his shoes thing yet-

A large hand groped his ass.

".....The fuck!" he spun around and punched the perve in the face, pants still hanging open.

"Ow! What was that for, babe?"

Oh. It was Trent.

"What the hell, Trent?! I nearly shit a brick, I thought you were some fag feeling me up!"

Trent rubbed his punched eye. "I am a fag, and I was feeling you up."

Kirby glared but said nothing.

Trent let his hand drop from his now slightly swollen eye. "Huh, so that's what your pound cake tastes like," he said, amused. "Anyway, I'm glad I happened upon you here all by yourself; lucky me."

Kirby rolled his eyes. "Whatever, man. What do you want?"

"Hey, hey-babe," Trent said, moving in close. "Is that how you treat your boyfriend?"

"I'm not gay!"

Trent snorted. "Dude, there's no need to spout that crap around here. It's just you and me, baby." He slid his hands around Kirby's hips. "No one's gonna catch us together this time."

Kirby's face heated up as a certain memory suddenly burned in his brain. "Trent-" Trent started kissing his neck. "C'mon man, someone might come in-" Kirby let out a gasp when he felt Trent grind his hips against him in one quick motion. Crap, he needed to stop this before something worse than the incident at the movies happened.

Trent pushed Kirby into the wall next to the urinal and rubbed against him again, breathing near Kirby's ear and sending shivers up the boy's spine.

The bully stopped for a moment and chuckled. "You want it bad, and you _know_ it."

Goddamn, why was he always so smug?

Suddenly, footsteps echoed outside in the hall. They both froze as the sounds came closer.

Trent pulled away slightly and stared at Kirby. Kirby stared back, and then suddenly sprinted for one of the stalls like a fleeing animal. Trent grabbed Kirby's arm and pulled him back to their former position, but with one hand on Kirby's lower back and the other holding his wrist.

"Relax, it's just one of the prefects doing his rounds. He won't come in," Trent said, not lowering the volume of his voice at all. He smirked. "You sure can be jumpy sometimes, baby."

"Shut up!" Kirby hissed, stiffening as the footsteps stopped outside, resumed again, and finally faded.

"I have to get back to class! Hattrick's gonna bust a hemorrhoid if I miss too mumph-" Trent shut him up with a hard kiss to the lips. Kirby gave up and allowed Trent's tongue in, hormones getting the best of him. A lightning bolt-like feeling shot down to his groin as he allowed the bully to dominate him.

Trent's hand released Kirby's wrist and instead moved down to his still-open pants. Kirby broke the kiss with a gasp and leaned into him, breathing hard when Trent started stroking his arousal. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as the movement went faster; Kirby wasn't going to last much longer. His legs felt like jell-o.

"D...Dammit, Trent-" Kirby tightened his grip on the blond. "I'm gonna-right now-"

He quickly came in Trent's hand, hips twitching involuntarily. Trent supported him with his other arm until Kirby slumped, exhausted.

"Ha...that..." Kirby straightened up slightly, one hand supporting himself on the urinal.

".....Was fast," said Trent with a grin. Kirby stuck out his middle finger. Trent's grin widened and he went to the sink to rinse off his hand. Kirby wiped himself off with some toilet paper and zipped up his fly. Damn Trent and his horny impulses.

"Don't you have math class?" Trent asked, hands under the loud hand dryer. "Said something about Hattrick busting a hemorrhoid....?"

A long second passed as they stared at each other, hand dryer now in silence.

"Shitshitshit!" Kirby booked it out into the hallway, towards his classroom. He could hear Trent's laugh echoing behind him.

* * *

**So, how was it? Not going to bitch at anyone to review, though it'd be really great to get some feedback. :P**


End file.
